Gra w zakłady
by nayakri
Summary: Co się dzieje, kiedy szkolna paczka się nudzi? Wymyślają grę, która na zawsze pozostanie im w pamięci. Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Chouji i Shikamaru nigdy tego nie zapomną.


**Prolog**

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru i Chouji są kumplami ze szkoły. Mają 14 lat. Znają się od kołyski, bo ich rodzice są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi od lat (od średniowiecza, jak mawiał Kiba). Niestety, nauka i brak zajęcia sprawił, że zaczęli się nudzić. Gry komputerowe? Przeżytek. Pomaganie w domu? Wolne żarty. W końcu wpadli na naprawdę wyśmienity pomysł.

Stworzyli grę pt: „Zakłady"! Brzmi znajomo, prawda?

Na początek każdy z nich wylosował numerek. Naruto dostał 1, Sasuke 3, Kiba 2, Shikamaru 5, a Chouji 4. Osoba, której była kolej, czekała, aż reszta ustali, o co się założą z nią. Jeśli wygrała zakład, mogła wybrać sama następny i wymyślić karę. Jeśli przegrała, wymyślali jej upokarzające zadanie. W dodatku musiała nosić publicznie coś, co mówiłoby, dlaczego to robi.

**Naruto!**

Chłopak był bardzo pewny siebie. Miał giętki język, ale z w-fu był koszmarny, więc modlił się, żeby to nie było nic z tej kategorii. Na szczęście (albo nieszczęście) wymyślili coś innego. Miał przekonać rodziców, aby kupili mu motor. Nie musieli tego zrobić, wystarczyłoby, żeby się zgodził.

Wszedł niepewnie do jadalni i spojrzał na rodziców maślanymi oczkami. Minato był pogrążony w swoim ulubionym magazynie, leniwie gryząc tosta, a Kushina bawiła się widelcem. Odchrząknął i jeszcze raz wykonał ten zniewalający gest, przez co jego matka prawie zakrztusiła się swoim jedzeniem.

-Mamo, tato...

-Daruj sobie i mów, czego chcesz.-mruknęła Kushina, masując sobie gardło. Naruto westchnął. Lepiej było, kiedy nie wiedzieli, co chce zrobić, ale mieszkał z nimi pod jednym dachem i znali każdy jego trik. Wiedzieli nawet, że potrafi wyjść przez okno ze swojego pokoju na piętrze i wejść z powrotem, co poskuktowało posadzeniem róż. Nie chcieli się przyznać, że zrobili to właśnie dlatego. Ciągle powtarzali, że to dla ozdoby. Tylko dziwne, że były one tuż pod jego oknem.

-Ostatnio nie sprawiałem kłopotów i wiecie... Zastanawiałem się...

-Naruto, pospiesz się, chcę to skończyć przed Gwiazdką.-wskazał na magazyn-I nie podlizuj się.-ostrzegł jeszcze. Minato był strasznie wyczulony na podlizywanie się, co było irytujące.

-Twój magazyn nie jest najważniejszy. Mógłbyś się mną zająć... od czasu do czasu.-stwierdziła Kushina. Mężczyzna zmarszczył czoło.

-Przecież poświęcam ci w nocy tyle uwagi...

Naruto miał wrażenie, że zaraz ich stratuje ze złości. On mógł zaraz przegrać zakład, a nie mógł oszukać, bo do koszuli przyczepili mu mikrofon i słuchali w ogrodzie, co się dzieje. A poza tym chłopak był człowiekiem honoru! Prawie.

-Ty draniu! Nie przy Naruto!-zdenerwowała się Kushina i rzuciła w męża widelcem. Ten zachichotał, odbijając magazynem pocisk-Poza tym i tak się nie starasz.

-Jak to nie? Przecież muszę pracować. Męczę się.

-Jakoś nie męczysz się na tyle, aby nie czytać tego szmatławca.-wskazała na magazyn. Minato zmrużył oczy.

-To nie jest szmatławiec.

-Jest.

-Nie.

-A właśnie, że tak!

-Wcale nie!

-EKHEM!

Spojrzeli na Naruto wzrokiem bazyliszka. Ten westchnął.

-Możemy skończyć moją kwestię, zanim się pozabijacie?

-Wcale się nie pozabijamy. Ja stłukę Minato i wrzucę szmatławiec do kominka.-mruknęła Kushina, a Minato drgnął, obawiając się, że naprawdę może to zrobić. Naruto odetchnął głęboko, aby nie popaść w szaleństwo. Musiał być teraz słodki. Zrobił ponownie maślane oczka, a Minato skrzywił się.

-Zastanawiałem się, czy nie...

-Naruto!

-No dobra. Kupicie mi motor?

Na chwilę zamarli. Potem...

-Na co ci motor?-zdziwił się Minato.

-Masz 14 lat!-zaprotestowała Kushina.

-No wiem! Ale nie muszę na nim jeździć od zaraz. Mogę poczekać.

-To po co mamy ci go kupować teraz?

„Bo przegram zakład." pomyślał, ale nie powiedział, bo złamałby zasady.

-No wiecie... Miałbym zajęcie, kiedy bym go utrzymywał w dobrym stanie...

-Możesz zająć się ogródkiem. Taka sama frajda.-uznała Kushina, wsadzając sobie tosta w całości do ust. Naruto skrzywił się lekko.

-Mógłbym go popodziwiać i poszukać inspiracji!

-W internecie jest masa zdjęć motorów.-mruknął Minato, kończąc swojego tosta.

-No, ale... Zobaczyć coś naprawdę... No wiecie... Tak, wiedząc, że jest mój... Poszpanować...

-Nie.-powiedziała Kushina i spojrzała znacząco na Minato. Ten westchnął.

-Nie.-powtórzył po żonie i zaczął następnego tosta. Naruto zrobił jeszcze większe, maślane oczka i złożył ręce jak do modlitwy.

-Proszę! Bardzo, bardzo proszę! Zrobię, co tylko chcecie!

-Nie i koniec dyskusji.-ucięła Kushina.

Wręcz słyszał śmiech Kiby. Załamał się. Kompletnie. Czuł, jak spływa po nim zimny pot. Bał się tego, co ta banda może dla niego wymyślić. Spojrzał wilkiem na rodziców, a drgnęli, zaskoczeni tą nagłą zmianą nastrojów.

-Wielkie dzięki...-mruknął-Mogliście chociaż powiedzieć „pomyślimy".

-Co cię ugryzło na ten motor, co?-zapytał Minato, odkładając magazyn. Wtedy jednak coś wpadło do pomieszczenia. Kiba i Sasuke wręcz popłakali się ze śmiechu.

-GDZIE SIĘ PCHACIE, DZIADY?! NIE MOGLIŚCIE POCZEKAĆ, AŻ WYJDĘ?!

-Nie... mogliśmy... się... powstrzymać... patrz... co ci... kupiliśmy...-wyjęczał między śmiechem Kiba. Sasuke zaczął rozkładać jakiś różowy materiał, a Naruto skulił się. Minato i Kushina trwali w bezruchu, nie mając pojęcia, co zrobić z intruzami. Okazało się, że tym materiałem była...

...różowa podkoszulka z czerwonym, brokatowym napisem: PRZEGRAŁEM ZAKŁAD! :(

-Wiedzieliście, że przegram?!-niedowierzał Naruto-I nie było pomarańczowych?!

-To... to... miało być dla Sasuke, ale ty byłeś pierwszy...-kolejna faza śmiechu. Nagle Sasuke zmroziło.

-Zaraz... CO?!

-No wiesz... Wiemy, jak bardzo nie lubisz różowego... ale Naruto będzie w tym słodko wyglądać...-zachichotał Kiba, a Naruto z rykiem rzucił się na niego. Oboje po chwili wyparowali z kuchni. Sasuke zasalutował zdumionym rodzicom blondyna.

-CZEKAJ, MŁOTKU! NIE ZAŁOŻYŁEŚ PODKOSZULKI!-wrzasnął i pobiegł za nimi. Po chwili pojawił się Shikamaru. Skłonił się lekko gospodarzom, zwijając jednocześnie słuchawki i trzymając laptopa pod pachą.

-Pewnie chcecie trochę wyjaśnień...

-Przydałoby się.-uznała po chwili Kushina.

-No więc...-zaczął Shikamaru-Gramy w taką grę. Zakładamy się z ofiarą o coś i jeśli przegra, musi wykonać jakieś okropne zadanie, mając na sobie coś, co będzie mówić o tym, że przegrał zakład. Naruto miał was przekonać do tego, żebyście mu kupili motor.

-Shikamaru. Te głąby mnie tu wysłały, żebym cię zaciągnął do parku.-powiedział Naruto, wynurzając się zza rogu. Minato wybuchł śmiechem, a Kushina prawie spadła z krzesła. Chłopak wyglądał przesłodko w różowej podkoszulce. Nara zaczął nagle kaszleć, a w jego oczach pojawiło się rozbawienie.

-RUSZ DUPĘ!-wrzasnął Naruto i złapał go za ramię. Kiedy znikli, rodzice blondyna dalej się śmiali.

(*)

Stali gromadką w parku. Wokół były masy ludzi. Naruto trząsł się, czekając na swój armagedon. Sasuke zakasał rękawy i uśmiechnął się złowieszczo.

-Plan jest taki. Pocałujesz w USTA trzy wybrane przez nas kobiety. Wylosowaliśmy, że wybierać będę ja, Chouji i Shikamaru.

-To nie fair!-zawył cicho Kiba. Naruto westchnął.

-W ostateczności mogę pocałować nawet ropuchę, ale co, jeśli mi nie pozwolą?

-Będziesz próbować, aż pocałujesz trzy kobiety.

Naruto uspokoił się i odetchnął.

-Dobra. Jedziem z tym koksem.

-Tamta!-wskazał Sasuke. Naruto spodziewał się czegoś takiego, więc jego reakcja nie była zbyt energiczna, ale reszta grupy zachichotała. Blondyn ocenił ją na jakieś 20 lat i 80 kg. Miała na sobie tak luźne ubrania, że prawie w nich tonęła. Był z jakimiś innymi dziewczynami. Chłopak wziął swój los w garść i ruszył.

Kiedy podszedł do nich, wszystkie spojrzały na niego z rozbawieniem. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, ciesząc się, że w dzieciństwie nosił aparat na zęby. Teraz miał je prościutkie. Bielutkie nie były, ale źle też nie było.

-Witam.

Kiwnęły mu głową. Jedna, najstarsza, zaczęła chichotać. Natychmiast spróbowała się uspokoić i posłała blondynowi zniewalający uśmiech.

-Przepraszam.

Ten machnął ręką.

-Śmiej się. I tak będę to znosić cały dzień, muszę się przyzwyczaić.

Wszystkie zachichotały.

-Jak widzicie, przegrałem zakład. Mam prośbę do ciebie.-spojrzał na „wybrankę". Ta zmrużyła oczy.

-Mogę skraść ci całusa?

Zachichotała nerwowo, ale nie odpowiedziała. Reszta grupki posyłała sobie głupie uśmieszki. Naruto uznał, że bitwa nie jest jeszcze przegrana.

-Mam błagać?-zapytał zawadiacko. Dziewczyny zaczęły kiwać głowami. W końcu i ona się zgodziła.

-Jak masz na imię?-zapytał blondyn-Ja Naruto, jakbyś chciała później kogoś na mnie nasłać.

Jedna z dziewczyn zaczęła się śmiać.

-Clarice.

-Och, nie jesteś z Japonii? Ekstra!

-CAŁUJ, IDIOTO! NIE BĘDĘ TU STAĆ DO WIELKANOCY!-wrzasnął Sasuke. Naruto zauważył, że trzyma w ręku aparat. Dziewczyny wybuchły śmiechem, a Clarice spłonęła rumieńcem. Naruto westchnął. Klęknął przed dziewczyną.

-Droga Clarice, mógłbym cię pocałować?-zapytał najbardziej słodkim tonem. Błysnął flesh. Spojrzał na Sasuke-NIE ROZPRASZAJ MNIE! I RÓB ŁADNE ZDJĘCIA, JAK JUŻ MUSISZ!

Zauważył, że przygląda im się spory tłumek. Z przerażeniem zauważył w nim swojego nauczyciela, ął. „Raz kozie śmierć." stwierdził.

-To mogę?

Clarice po chwili skinęła głową. Naruto wstał i otrzepał spodnie. Dziewczyna schyliła się i chłopak cmoknął ją w usta. Rozległ się aplauz, wzmocniony fleshem. Blondyn ukłonił się i grzecznie podziękował, a następnie ruszył sprintem na bruneta. Ten pisnął i zaczął uciekać. Okrążyli park pięć razy, zanim się zmęczyli.

-Hy hy... hy...-dyszał Naruto-pokaż... zdjęcia...

-To po to mnie goniłeś?!

-Nie pytałeś...

Naruto uznał, że wyszedł nieźle, kiedy błagał Clarice. Wrócili do znajomych, którzy wciąż się śmiali. Kakashi stał z nimi.

-Ktoś tu wpadł po uszy, co?-mruknął, chichocząc i wskazując na podkoszulkę. Naruto westchnął.

-Poczekaj, aż wkopiemy Sasuke!

-Marz dalej.-mruknął brunet-Jeszcze dwie.

-Dobra. Chouji?

Chłopak rozglądał się, pogryzając chipsy. Wtedy wskazał na...

-Żartujesz?-jęknął Naruto, gapiąc się na co najwyżej ośmioletnią dziewczynkę, która siedziała z rodzicami na ławce. Chouji pokręcił głową. Blondyn westchnął, ciesząc się, że teraz przynajmniej „wybranka" jest od niego niższa. Wolnym krokiem podszedł do małżeństwa i maleństwa. Mała pokazała na jego podkoszulkę.

-Ale ładna!

-Zdaje się, że mamy odmienne gusta.-stwierdził wesoło Naruto. Zawsze miał rękę do dzieci.

-Po co nosić coś, co się nie podoba?-zapytała, zdziwiona. Jej rodzice cicho przysłuchiwali się rozmowie.

-Założyłem się o pewną sprawę z kolegami i przegrałem... Magia zakładów. Nie pakuj się w to lepiej. To gorsze niż hazard.

-No... nie powiedziałabym.-stwierdziła pogodnie matka małej. Naruto udał, że się zastanawia. Zdawał sobie, że jeśli nie zyska przychylności rodziców, nic z tego nie będzie.

-Chyba ma pani rację... W każdym razie. Przyszedłem z prośbą...

-O nie! Chyba nie chcesz pocałować mojej żony, co?-zapytał podejrzliwie, lecz z uśmiechem, mężczyzna. Kobieta walnęła go torebką.

-Widzę, że już wiecie, jak to idzie. Nie, chociaż muszę przyznać, że została pani obdarowana niezwykła urodą.

-Uważaj z prawieniem komplementów, młodzieńcze.-pogroziła mu kobieta.

-Chciałbym skraść całusa małej.

Spojrzeli na niego poważnie.

-Chyba zwariowałeś.-stwierdził mężczyzna.

-Nie ja, tylko mój puchaty kolega. Naprawdę, nie zamierzam jej pocałować tak naprawdę... nie wiem nawet, jak to się dokładnie robi...-skłamał lekko chłopak. Prawie codziennie widział swoich rodziców, jak się obciskują, parę razy przyłapał ich na wiecie-czym i go nie zauważyli.-To tylko... cmoknięcie. Jestem człowiekiem honoru... dzieckiem honoru, jeśli brzmi bardziej wiarygodnie. Nie mogę udawać, że kogoś całuję.

-Ona ma tylko osiem lat.

„Trafiłem!" uznał w myślach Naruto.

-Tak myślałem. A może zapytamy, co ona o tym myśli? To w końcu o nią idzie.

Po chwili wahania, małżeństwo spojrzało na zaciekawioną dziewczynkę.

-No, Kimi-chan? Chciałabyś, żeby ten chłopiec cię pocałował?-zapytała ostrożnie matka, a Naruto posłał małej najbardziej zniewalający wyszczerz, na jaki było go stać, ignorując tą część o „chłopcu". Nie był już taki mały. Nie jego wina, że był niski z natury.

-Jeśli kupi mi lizaka, to pozwolę mu!-zarządziła. Naruto cieszył się, że ma część kieszonkowych przy sobie. Pokręcił głową.

-Nie, nie! Za całusa dam ci trzy lizaki. Będziesz mogła się podzielić z rodzicami.

-ZGODA!-wykrzyknęła podekscytowana dziewczynka. Naruto doskonale wiedział, że zamierza je zatrzymać dla siebie. Umysł małego dziecka był prosty i przewidywalny.

-Cieszę się. Byłoby nie fair, gdybym teraz cię pocałował, więc najpierw pójdę po lizaki. Masz jakieś ulubione?-wskazał na kiosk, który cudem bożym postawili w parku. Dziewczynka się zamyśliła.

-Truskawkowe!

-Świetnie.-uśmiechnął się i pobiegł do kiosku, wiedząc, że zaraz Sasuke zacznie się drzeć. Rzucił kilka monet, wziął trzy lizaki i wrócił szybko do dziewczynki. Przekazał jej łapówkę.

-A całus?-zapytał, kiedy dobrała się do pierwszego. Ta teatralnie westchnęła.

-No dobra!-i wydęła usteczka, zamykając oczy. Naruto jedynie delikatnie dotknął jej ust, a następnie szybko się cofnął. Skłonił się nisko.

-Miłego dnia!-pożegnał się. Kiedy wrócił, Sasuke chichotał. Spojrzał podejrzanie na jego aparat.

-Mam nadzieję, że nie robiłeś zdjęć.

-Nie, nie robił. Nie pozwoliłem mu.-mruknął Kakashi, obserwując szczęśliwą dziewczynkę.

-No, teraz moja kolej.-stwierdził Shikamaru. Wskazał na jakąś kobietę w średnim wieku. Tu nie będę się rozpisywać, bo nie ma sensu. Naruto, wśród śmiechu, wrócił z dłonią na policzku. Wtedy pojawili się...

-Co to miało być?-zaczęła groźnie Kushina, ale Kakashi powstrzymał rodziców blondyna.

-Dobrze ci radzę, Nara. Wybierz taką, która się zgodzi albo wrzucę cię do tego kosza na śmieci!-wskazał na wybrany obiekt, ignorując swoich rodziców.

-Naruto przegrał zakład i...-zaczął cicho Kakashi.

-To wiemy.-uciął krótko Minato.

-...ma pocałować trzy wybrane przez jego kolegów kobiety.-skończył-Teraz ostatnia, ale to nie wyszło. I spokojnie, Sasuke robi zdjęcia, więc nie straciliście paru momentów.

-Czy ty się dobrze bawisz?!-zapytała Kushina, patrząc, jak Naruto zbliża się do jakiejś pryszczatej nastolatki. Kakashi zaczął chichotać.

-No co? To nic złego... I pilnuję, żeby nie robili nieprzyzwoitych zdjęć...

-Co to znaczy?-zawarczał Minato, zerkając na targującego się syna.

-No wiesz... Jak pocałunek z ośmiolatką...

-ŻE CO?!

-To on wybierał.-wskazał szybko Kiba na Choujiego.

-Żartujecie, prawda?-zapytała Kushina. Kakashi wskazał na uśmiechniętą szeroko dziewczynkę, która pochłaniała lizaka.

-Zapytajcie się jej. Naruto dał jej aż trzy lizaki, żeby się zgodziła.

Podeszli do nich. Małżeństwo spojrzało podejrzanie na drugie małżeństwo. Minato westchnął.

-Przepraszam za syna...

-Nic się nie stało. Będze z niego straszny kobieciarz, jak dorośnie. Rzuca komplementami na prawo i lewo.-stwierdziła matka dziewczynki. Mężczyzna przewrócił oczami.

-Nie szpanuj. Doskonale wiem, że podobało ci się.

-Ty mi nie mówisz, że zostałam obdarowana niezwykłą urodą.-oskarżyła go kobieta.

-Naruto tak powiedział?-zapytała zażenowana Kushina. Cała trójka pokiwała głowami. Minato zagryzł wargę, żeby się nie uśmiechnąć. Wiedział, że to by rozwścieczyło żonę.

-Chciałam jednego lizaka, a dał mi trzy!-pochwaliła się dziewczynka.

-Dał ci trzy, żebyś mogła się podzielić z nami, samolubie jeden.-uśmiechnęła się kobieta, łapiąc dziewczynkę za nos.

-YOSHA!-spojrzeli na grupkę, do której dołączył blondyn-MOGĘ WRESZCIE ZDJĄĆ TĄ PEDALSKĄ PODKOSZULKĘ?!

-Nie! Masz ją nosić do końca dnia!-zaprotestował Sasuke.

-Och, czekaj, aż dostanę cię w swoje łapy! Sprawię ci takie ciuchy, że przez miesiąc nie wyjdziesz z pokoju z twarzą!

**Kiba!**

Następnym nieszczęśnikiem był właśnie ten psiarz. Ku jego uldze, okazało się, że ma przekonać matkę do wypowiedzenia wszystkich 5 słów. Były to: makaron, pieprz, gumka, bałwan i... Kiba. Najwyraźniej grupa uznała, że nie łączą się one w żaden sposób, ale on już miał sposób...

Wszedł z listą słów na papierze do salonu. Zastał tam matkę, szukającą czegoś w telewizji. Nawet na niego nie spojrzała. Kiba odchrząknął.

-Mamo, mam dla ciebie quiz na inteligencję.

-Mhm.-mruknęła, przełączając program o gotowaniu na program o wyrywaniu paznokci.

-Pierwsze pytanie! Główny składnik spaghetti to...

-Makaron.

-Dobrze! Drugie! Przyprawa, po której się kicha!

-Pieprz.-mruknęła, przełączając na program o sadzeniu drzew.

-Świetnie! Trzecie! Przybór szkolny do mazania...

-Gumka.

-Ej!-zaprotestował Kiba-Nie skończyłem pytania. To poważny quiz.

Tsume ziewnęła i przeciągnęła się.

-Jeśli to jest poważny quiz, to ty musisz być jego autorem.

Kiba zaczął tupać, ale matka go zignorowała. Westchnął i wrócił do swojej kartki.

-Co lepimy zimą i nie są to śnieżki?

-To coś, czym ty jesteś. Bałwan.

-Ej no! Ostatnie pytanie.

Przełączyła na program o burzeniu budynków.

-Imię najwspanialszego dziecka świata?-Kiba się wyszczerzył. Tsume spojrzała na niego poważnie, mrużąc oczy.

-Hana.

-CO?! JA!

-Ten quiz jest fałszywy.-stwierdziła i wróciła do przełączania. Kiba z udawanym płaczem wywlókł się z pokoju. Na zewnątrz już czekała wesoła gromadka. Naruto stał się sławny, dzięki swoim zdjęciom. Jiraiya go naciągał, aby jeszcze raz założył tą podkoszulkę, ale chłopak nie dał się wrobić w ukrywaną sesję.

-Proszę.-uśmiechnął się szeroko Sasuke i razem z Naruto wręczyli mu paczuszkę. Kiedy ten do niej zajrzał, prawie zemdlał.

-Trzymaj się, to dopiero początek. No, leć się przebrać!

Kiedy wrócił, miał na sobie czarny swetr. Nie był różowy, ale... 90% powierzchni pokrywały koty, a na środku widniał wielki napis: „I'M LOOSER!", poniżej mniejszym drukiem „PRZEGRAŁEM ZAKŁAD! O.O", a jeszcze niżej i jeszcze mniejszym druczkiem: „I KOCHAM KOTY! :*". Nic dziwnego, że kiedy Akamaru go zobaczył, zaczął skomleć.

-Co teraz?-zapytał Kiba, trzęsąc się.

-Idziemy do Wesołego Miasteczka!-zagruchał Shikamaru.

(*)

-NIE! NIEEE!-wrzeszczał Kiba, kiedy ciągnęli go do wagonika. Tunel strachu to było coś, czego Inuzuka bał się ponad wszystko. Inni ludzie śmiali się z niego, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi. Wylosowano, że to Sasuke z nimi pojedzie i porobi mu zdjęcia. Nawet z zewnątrz było słychać jego wrzaski i piski.

Po kilkunastu minutach wyjechali drugim wyjściem. Kiba wyglądał jak trup. Trzymał się kurczowo wagonika, jego usta były tak szeroko otwarte, że widać było wszystkie zęby, oczy prawie wyskakiwały z oczodołów. Sasuke szybko wyskoczył z wagonika i pstryknął zdjęcie. Jednak, to nie był najlepszy pomysł, bo Kiba doznał szoku.

Po próbie przywrócenia mu przytomności, wyciągnięcia go z wagonika albo chociaż wywołania jakiejś reakcji zwrotnej, nic się nie zmieniło. Może z wyjątkiem tego, że teraz chłopak siedział bokiem, po tych wszystkich przesunięciach. W końcu zadzwonili po pomoc. A mianowicie ojca Naruto, który był lekarzem. Kiedy wreszcie przybył i zobaczył Kibę, zaczął się śmiać. Dopiero po jakimś czasie oprzytomniał i paroma tajemniczymi działaniami przywrócił Inuzukę do stanu używalności.

Sasuke!

Kochany brunet dostał nietypowe zadanie. Miał pomalować włosy ojca na czysty róż. Sasuke długo i głośno myślał, czy powinien dolać farby do szamponu, czy po prostu wylać ją na Fugaku. W końcu wybrał tą drugą, szybszą opcję.

Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Przygotował farbę, którą przelał do poręcznego wiaderka, przy okazji farbując połowę pokoju na różowo, co z pewnością nie spodoba się matce. Bojąc się, że może wpaść, zaczął pozbywać się dowodów, przy okazji wylewając ciecz na podłogę, która natychmiast zmieniła barwę. Z ust bruneta wydobył się szereg przekleństw, bez wątpienia uchwyconych przez jego kolegów.

Musiał skoczyć do sklepu w pół-różowych ubraniach i kupić więcej farby. Nieznajomym, którzy gapili się na niego, sprzedał gadkę, że maluje pokój młodszej siostry. Wtedy się od niego odczepili. Dostrzegł nawet współczujące spojrzenia. Zignorował to jednak i zabrał się za swoje zadanie. Po raz kolejny musiał nalać farby, pozbyć się dopiero co wyjętych z szafy dowodów i ustalić plan działania.

Z początku zamierzał wrzucić wszystkie różowe rzeczy do pralki, ale spotkał tam Itachiego, który zaczął zadawać pytania, jak zepsuty dziennikarz maszynowy.

-O! Chcesz się przypodobać dziewczynie?

-Nie.

-Polubiłeś nagle róż?

-Nie.

-Ojej... mój braciszek ma chłopaka!

-Nie!

-Zmieniasz orientację na przyszłość?

-Nie.

-Masz zadanie domowe, pt. „Jak się czuje różowy braciszek takiego przystojniaka jak Itachi?"

-Jeśli ktoś jest pedałem, to ty.

-Trafiłem! Masz chłopaka, prawda?

-Nie mam chłopaka. Odwal się, Itachi i daj mi dojść do pralki.

-Ups... Chcesz ukryć dowody, co?

Sasuke zamarł.

-Narozrabiało się w nocy, co? Strasznie było cicho, ale...

-Zamknij się, Itachi!

-Mówiłeś już ojcu?

-Nic nie...

-A mamie? Ona cię zrozumie. I pomoże ci z resztą... nieprzyzwoitych dowodów.

-Wal się.

-Wiedziałem! Masz dziewczynę!

-Nie.

-Czyli chłopaka, tak?

-Nie!

-Przestań nieniować mi. Powiedz, zobaczę go lub ją jeszcze?

-Zaraz zobaczysz gwiazdy! Zejdź mi z drogi albo wsadzę twój futrzasty tyłek razem z tym różem do bębna i włączę wieczne wirowanie!

-Mój braciszek się zakochał! Mój braciszek ma chłopaka!-krzycząc podobne rzeczy wybiegł z łazienki, a Sasuke zazgrzytał zębami. Odetchnął, kiedy rozległ się anielski ryk maszyny piorącej i róż zaczął wykonywać obroty. Jeszcze tylko ostatni krok. Fugaku.

Zajrzał ostrożnie do pokoju, na wypadek, gdyby Itachi zapuszczał żurawia. Ale wszystko wyglądało w porządku. Wyglądało. Kiedy mieszkacie z kimś takim jak najstarszy syn Fugaku, to nie możecie ufać nawet puchatemu króliczkowi, przysłanemu na Gwiazdkę przez anonim. Ostrożnie wszedł i zabrał szybko wiaderko. Farba wyglądała normalnie.

Schował się w ogrodzie, wiedząc, że zaraz jego ojciec wyjdzie poczytać swoją książkę na ulubionym leżaku. Robił to zawsze o tej samej porze. Ekipa, czyli podsłuchiwacze, zwinęli się na drugi koniec obozu, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że ktoś go filmuje. Zaczaił się i czekał. Po jakichś 15 minutach jego cierpliwość została wynagrodzona i usłyszał kroki. Gdy ujrzał cień, zaatakował.

-AAAA!-wrzasnął cień i odskoczył, a następnie wyrąbał się na ziemi, cały w różu. Miały być tylko włosy, ale... Sasuke wzruszył ramionami i wtedy zauważył, że obok niego... stoi niedowierzający Fugaku. Brunet przypatrzył się różowemu człowiekowi i...

-KUR**! ITACHI, TY DURNIU!-wrzasnął Sasuke, rzucając wiadrem. Zza żywopłotu dotarł do niego śmiech. Filmowali to. To było pewne. Starszy braciszek bruneta wstał z trudem, starając się ściągnąć z siebie farbę, co tylko pogarszało efekt. Fugaku spojrzał poważnie na Sasuke.

-Co to miało znaczyć? Bo domyślam się, że to było na mnie.

-Ja... E... Y... No...

-Uwaga, uwaga!

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Naruto, który wyłonił się z kamerą. Po jego policzkach ściekały łzy. Najwyraźniej popłakał się ze śmiechu. Za nim pokazala się reszta ekipy. Shikamaru dumnie ściskał laptop i słuchawki. On też się popłakał.

-Proszę państwa, oto Sasuke Uchiha, dumny i arogancki, pewny siebie drań, przegrał zakład farbując włosy swojego brata zamiast ojca.-powiedział głośno Naruto do kamery, ale nie zakończył nagrywania. Itachi spojrzał ze zdumieniem na zażenowanego bruneta.

-To do tego był ci róż potrzebny... A ja byłem pewien, że zmieniasz orientację.

-Że co?-niedowierzał Fugaku. Reszta ekipy zaczęła dusić się ze śmiechu.

-JESZCZE RAZ WSPOMNISZ O MOJEJ ORIENTACJI, TO...

-Sasuke... ty jesteś...-wymamrotał Kiba, dusząc się ze śmiechu. Do Sasuke dotarło, że oni dalej to filmują.

-NIE JESTEM! Wyłącz to!-brunet wskazał na kamerę, ale śmiejący się blondyn pokręcił jedynie głową i cofnął się. Itachi sam zaczął się śmiać.

-Hahaha! Masz!-zajęczał Chouji, wręczając Sasuke pakunek. Naruto uspokoił się.

-Sasuke. Obiecałem ci, że za tą pedalską koszulkę sprawię, że nie wyjdziesz z domu przez miesiąc z twarzą. Mam nadzieję, że tak się stanie! A teraz marsz się przebrać! I weź olejek do opalania! I kocyk! Idziemy na plażę!

-Itachi! To przez ciebie! Gdybyś nie wlazł mi w kadr, dostałbym jedynie jego karę!-wskazał na ojca, którego brew się podniosła.

-Moja kara to dla ciebie pikuś?

-Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, co oni mi tu zapakowali.-wskazał na pakunek-I co zaplanowali. Ale jestem Uchiha i gram zgodnie z zasadami. Masz to?

-Arogancki bubek.-mruknął Naruto, wyłączając kamerę-Zagdakasz inaczej, jak z tobą skończymy. A jak przyjdzie pora na Shikamaru, to możesz się na nim wyżyć, bo on wybierał zadanie.

-Ej!-mruknął Nara. Itachi nagle zamachał rękami, rozchlapując wszędzie różową farbę.

-Mogę z wami iść?

-Nie musisz. Dziś wieczorem, ewentualnie jutro, będzie to w necie.-uśmiechnął się Kiba-Zemsta za moje miny będzie słodka!

(*)

-No wreszcie.-mruknął Naruto, kiedy Sasuke się pokazał. Wtedy blondyn zmarszczył nos-A gdzie nasz strój?

-Chyba sobie nie wyobrażałeś, że będę paradował pół nagi w środku miasta!

Fugaku, który siedział w pobliżu na ławce, oderwał się od książki. Naruto westchnął.

-Dobra, ale na plaży nie ma przebacz.

-Jasna sprawa. Czekaj, kto kupował strój?

-My!-odpowiedział Kiba, łapiąc za ramię Naruto. Sasuke westchnął.

-Mogę was potem zabić?

Shikamaru był zdziwiony.

-Widziałem ten strój. Powinieneś płakać i wyć z rozpaczy przed wstydem. Albo puścić pawia. Albo coś rozwalić ze złości.

Sasuke wzruszył ramionami.

-Wszystkie etapy mam za sobą.-spojrzał na ojca-Przepraszam za lustro. Odkupię za własne kieszonkowe.

-Dołożę się.-mruknął Naruto-Niszczenia luster nie było w pakiecie. Zwłaszcza nienagrywane.

-Ej, a czym w ogóle jedziecie na plażę, co?-zapytał Fugaku, starając się przełknąć fakt, że jego lustro jest prawdopodobnie w kawałkach. Naruto pokazał mu pieniądze.

-Tata dał mi kasę na autobus. W zamian chce pierwszy zobaczyć oryginały.

(*)

Na plaży było sporo, sporo, sporo osób. Sasuke jeszcze raz przeszedł wszystkie etapy, że przez chwilę zrobiło się ekipie go żal. Powstrzymali go przed niszczeniem.

Pozwolono się Sasuke przebrać. Osłonili go kocami, przedłużając jego mękę. Właściwie, musiał jedynie zrzucić ubrania, bo miał już to na sobie. Jęknął i wychylił głowę przez koc.

-Możemy to już zacząć?

-Uno momento. Kamera. A poza tym, nie znasz zadania. A jest proste.-Naruto prawie wybuchł śmiechem.

-Shikamaru?-poprosił Chouji. Ten odchrząknął.

-Przejdziesz się po plaży do tamtego wzniesienia...-pokazał na najbardziej zatłoczone miesjce-a potem popłyniesz z powrotem. Uważaj na serferów. Nie chcemy wypadków z powodu uduszenia ze śmiechu.

-Nienawidzę cię, Naruto...-jęknął cicho Sasuke i wysunął się spod koców, podziwiany przez kamerę, która natychmiast się zatrzęsła. Ekipa wybuchła śmiechem. Brunet miał na sobie jednoczęściowy, obcisły strój kąpielowy we wszystkich odcieniach różu, oczywiście. Na plecach widać było napis: „JESTEM NAJWIĘKSZYM TEME ŚWIATA!". Z przodu: „PATRZCIE! PRZEGRAŁEM ZAKŁAD!". I malutkie na samym dole: „kocham róż!" „awansowałem na znawcę odcieni różu!" „sprzątam szybko kurz, ale jednak wolę róż!". I tak dalej. Co jakiś czas były serduszka.

-Gdzie to w ogóle znaleźliście, co?-mruknął cicho Sasuke, zaciskając mocno powieki. Najwyraźniej próbował odciąć się od świata.

-Tajemnica zawodowa.-stwierdził Kiba między napadami śmiechu. Uchiha ruszył szybko w stronę wzniesienia, ale strój ograniczał w jakiś sposób jego ruchy i wyglądało to komicznie. Małe dzieci pokazywały go palcami, a dorośli śmiali się i cykali zdjęcia. Jedna nastolatka nawet go filmowała. Naruto biegał dookoła Sasuke, co jakiś czas potykając się o plażowiczów. Przepraszał czasami, ale oni machali na to ręką, zbyt pochłonięci „znawcą różu". Paru serferów już dawno się wywaliło, wskazując na Sasuke. Ten zachowywał kamienną minę, ale było widać, że jest bardzo bliski płaczu.

Kiedy wydawało się, że nigdy nie dojdą, plaża się skończyła i Uchiha natychmiast wskoczył do wody. Z początku w ogóle nie szło mu pływanie w taki obcisłym stroju, a potem nie było lepiej. Przynajmniej już nie znikał pod wodą na krótkie chwile. Płynął tak niezdarnie, że zepchnął jednego surfura z jego deski. Krzyknął szybkie „przepraszam". Naruto szedł brzegiem. Woda sięgała mu do łydek. Mocno trzymał kamerę, żeby jej nie upuścić. Gdy w końcu dotarli do ekipy, ściemniało się.

Sasuke wyszedł na brzeg mocno zziajany i zmęczony. Upadł na piasek. Kiba poklepał go po ramieniu. Naruto schował kamerę, owijając ją w kilka folii, a następnie zabezpieczył gdzieś w torbie. Następnie podszedł do bruneta.

-Możesz już się przebrać, Sasuke.

-Ja... Ja...

-Ja co?

-Nie mam... ubrań... na przebranie...

-Zapomniałeś wziąć gaci?!

Uchiha pokiwał głową bez cienia wstydu. Najwyraźniej jego zapas się już skończył. Nie mając pojęcia, co zrobić, założyli na niego jego ubrania i zabrali go mokrego do domu.

Chouji!

Zakład był krótki. Chouji siądzie przy stole. Za każdym razem dostanie dwa dania. Zdrowe i niezdrowe, przy czym to zdrowe będzie ochydne w smaku. Chłopak ma zjeść przynajmniej 5 na 6 zaserwowanych, dobrych dań.

Przygotowania trwały długo. W końcu uznano, że poproszą o pomoc Kushinę. Rodzice Naruto okazali się bardzo pomocni w kwestii gry. Ta przygotowała wszystko, co mogła, a następnie użyczyła własnego stołu. A raczej stołu Minato, bo to był jego dom, ale nic nie powiedział. Blondyn był pewien, że zrobili to po to, aby być obecnymi przy tym.

Akimichi spojrzał na pierwsze dwa. Na czerwonym były frytki, a na zielonym garść szpinaku. Ręka Choujiego niemal automatycznie wystrzeliła ku frytkom, ale zdołał się powstrzymać w ostatniej chwili. Potrzebował minuty, aby stoczyć walkę ze sobą, a następnie złapał za zielony talerz i wsypał sobie do gardła szpinak. Od razu poczuł, że Kushina dodała do tego coś naprawdę obrzydliwego. Jego twarz zrobiła się szara, wszyscy myśleli, że zwymiotuje, więc cofnęli się. Naruto przezornie zasłonił kamerę.

W końcu jednak chłopak przełknął i pokazał zieloną paszczę. Ekipa się skrzywiła i podała następne dwa dania. Frytki zostały odłożone na bok. Na czerwonym był soczysty stek, polany sosem. Na zielonym sałatka z czarnymi oliwkami i ogromną ilością pieprzu. Pierwsza łyżeczka. Ogromne oczy. Druga. Łzy. Trzecia. Zaczął się trząść.

-Trzymaj się, nie zwracaj teraz wszystkiego...-mruknął prosząco Shikamaru. Chouji z trudem połknął to danie. Następne: wypasiony hamburger i... faszerowane jajko? Kushina uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, co oznaczało, że to wcale nie było takie niewinne. Akimichi uznał, że wrzuci je sobie do ust i szybko połknie. Nie udało mu się i od razu poczuł gorzki płyn. Skrzywił się, starając się nie wypluć tego, co ma w ustach.

Jeszcze trzy pary. Kolejna: burito i ciastko ryżowe. Z pewnością miało coś w środku i Chouji był podejrzliwy. Kushina uśmiechnęła się.

-Spokojnie, to tylko ryż.

Nacisk był położony na „tylko". Akimichi niepewnie wziął castko do ust. O razu zrozumiał, że cokolwiek dodała, przy robieniu tego, było to o smaku wymiocin. Prawie wypluł. Prawie. W ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał i połknął. Jęknął, widząc następne dania.

A były to: trzy duże skrzydełka kurczaka w panierce z dużą porcją ketchapu oraz warzywna papka. Choji niepewnie zaczął warzywną papkę, która była tak słona i słodka jednocześnie, że prawie zwrócił wszystko, co miał kiedykolwiek w żołądku. Gardło mu się ścisnęło, ale zjadł. Ledwo, ledwo. Drżał, czując, że już nie wytrzyma dłużej.

Ostatnie: naleśniki z drzemem wieloowocowym i zupa, która bardziej wyglądała na sałatkę z trawy, zamoczoną w wodzie. Spojrzał na to tak, jakby miał oszaleć. Potem pokręcił głową. Zamachnął się ręką, najwyraźniej próbując dać ekipie znać, że nie da rady i zrzucił miskę. Shikamaru westchnął.

-Chouji... Nie nisz żarcia i misek.

-Nie chciałem... Przepraszam...-wymamrotał słabo Chouji. Minato westchnął.

-Nic się nie stało. U nas talerze i miski tłucze się na co dzień. Mam zapas.

-Czyli 5 na 6. Kurna! Wygrał!-jęknął Naruto, wiedząc, co to oznacza. Jeśli Shikamaru przegra zakład, pomimo że będzie śmieszniej, Chouji będzie najlepszy.

Shikamaru!

Zakład był dość skomplikowany. Zwłaszcza dla leniwego Nary, który wolał przesypiać w-f. Musiał jednak tym razem wygrać wyścig szkolny. Była tam cała szkoła i chłopak wiedział, że jeśli przegra, stanie się pośmiewiskiem wszystkich. Zacisnął więc pasa i ciężko trenował... przez cały, długi jeden wieczór. A potem szedł jak na skazanie, rozciągając się wszędzie, gdzie tylko mógł. W końcu nogi zabrały go właśnie do tego piekielnego budynku.

Wysłuchał ponuro przemówienia dyrektorki, która głośno wyraziła swoje zdumienie tym, że Nara bierze udział w zawodach. Już miał dostać wieniec laurowy za darmo, kiedy Naruto wydarł się, że to nie cud, tylko zakład. Wszyscy załapali, nawet dyrektorka, która uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo. Życzyła biedakowi szczęścia i rozpoczął się wyścig.

Wszystko szło dość dobrze. Utrzymywał się na 5 pozycji. Potem uznał, że jednak musi być pierwszy, inaczej przegra zakład. Przyspieszył więc. Tuż pod koniec już był prawie na prowadzeniu, dopingowany głośno przez widownię, kiedy... potknął się o własne buty i wyłożył się tuż przed metą. Biała linia była przed jego nosem. Przegrał.

Widownia zaczęła buczeć, ale wtedy Kiba i Naruto wbiegli z czymś w rękach. Dopadli Shikamaru, który zaczął piszczeć i błagać o litość, ale to nic nie dało. Kiedy dwójka żartownisiów odsunęła się, aby podziwiać swoje dzieło, szkoła wybuchła śmiechem. Blondyn widział, jak Kakashi stacza się trybuna po trybunie, nie mogąc wstać. Zerknął jednak na efekt swoich działań. Skopiowanie zdjęć małego Shikamaru było pracochłonne, ale...

Teraz Nara miał na sobie długą, luźną sukienkę. Była czarna, co można było rozpoznać po wolnych kawałkach. Całą ją oblepiono zdjęciami małego berbecia. Na wszystkich były strzałki z napisem, że to jest właśnie Shikamaru. Poza tym był wielki napis: „NIE LEŃCIE SIĘ, BO PRZEGRACIE ZAKŁAD, TAK JAK JA!". Nagle ktoś uderzył w mikrofon i wszystko zamilkło. Okazało się, że Chouji dobrał się do głośników, a Sasuke do sprzętu dyrektorki.

-A teraz, nasz zawstydzony, słodki Nara...-salwa śmiechu-zatańczy do wspaniałego miksu, który dla niego zrobiliśmy. A jeśli wam się nie spodoba, możecie go zmuszać do kolejnych tanów do woli.

Shikamaru zbladł. Skulił się i zajęczał cicho. Sasuke oblizał wargi.

-Zemsta jest słodka.-dodał i zszedł z podium dyrektorki. Rozległy się oklaski. Chouji puścił muzykę i popłynęły pierwsze rytmy, które miały przygotować Narę do tańca. Ten, blady jak kreda, zaczął się wyginać, a szkoła ryknęła śmiechem. Shikamaru wiedział jednak, że to nie przelewki. Starał się wypaść jak najlepiej.

Najpierw był bas, potem Lady Gaga, nagłe przejście na Pitbula, Nirvana, Shakira, Claydee, Nelly Furtado... I tak dalej. Nara robił co mógł. Piruety, przejścia, zupełnie jak w walce. Trząsł tyłkiem, kiedy trzeba było albo ktoś sobie tego życzył. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że to nauczyciele bawili się najlepiej, mimo że to uczniom odebrano tak wartościowe lekcje. Shikamaru jęknął, czując, że jest zmęczony, ale składanka leciała dalej i musiał tańczyć. Brak energii nie był wymówką. Cieszył się jedynie, że nie dali mu szpilek. To byłoby straszne.

W końcu jednak muzyka umilkła, a Nara przezornie się skłonił jak dziewczyna. Rozległ się aplauz. Chłopak szybko uciekł z widoku, zanim poprosili o powtórkę. Gdy tylko znalazł się poza terenem szkoły, pobiegł na przystanek i wskoczył w pierwszy lepszy autobus. Niestety... Zapomniał o sukience.

Epilog – Czyli co było potem

Zdjęcia Naruto sprawiły, że dziewczyny częściej zwracały na niego uwagę. To były dobre strony. A złe, że Jiraiya i Kakashi ciągle próbowali go namówić na jakieś idiotyczne misje, typu: poproś tą ładną panią, żeby cię pocałowała, damy ci cukierka! Naprawdę, blondyn dał się na to nabrać tylko raz. Nie dość, że nie dostał cukierka, to jeszcze został gwiazdą czarnego internetu, jako „młody kobieciarz". A rodzice dogryzali mu kiedy tylko mogli.

Kiba nigdy więcej nie zbliżył się już do Wesołych Miasteczek. Nikt też nie miał serca go do tego zmuszać. Jego matka, Tsume, okazała mu odrobinę zrozumienia i powiedziała, że wtedy się z nim tylko droczyła i to on jest najwspanialszym synem na świecie. Zanim ten wzniósł za to toast, dodała, że najlepszą córką pozostaje Hana.

Fugaku odpuścił Sasuke, kiedy razem z resztą rodziny zobaczyli filmik Naruto. Uchiha chyba jeszcze nigdy się tyle nie śmiał, co wtedy. Wyglądało na to, że zaraz pęknie. Itachi uznał, że jego braciszek dostał niezłą karę za oblanie go różową farbą. Po zakończeniu gry, Sasuke opuścił dwa tygodnie szkoły, kurując się psychicznie.

Chouji oświadczył całemu światu, że nigdy nie przejdzie na dietę, a Kushina Uzumaki jest za to odpowiedzialna. Połowa globu współczuła mu tego zakładu i wiwatowała, że wygrał. Jako jedyny z całej piątki zakończył swój zakład z powodzeniem. Potem dostał jednak sałatkofobii i kiedy tylko widział kawałek naprawdę zdrowej (i dobrej) żywności, wpadał w panikę i uciekał. Żaden lekarz nie był w stanie mu pomóc.

Shikamaru nigdy więcej nie pojawił się na w-fie. Był gwiazdą internetu, zaraz po Sasuke, przez bardzo długo. Paru żartownisiów proponowało mu zawód tancerza. Do swojej matki nie odezwał się słowem przez jakiś tydzień. W końcu to ona udostępniła blondynowi zdjęcia. Sukienkę spalił, gdy tylko dotarł do domu.

I tak zakończyła się gra w zakłady. Nigdy nie zapomniana przez znajomych ekipy.


End file.
